In general, touch panels may be divided as follows according to a signal detecting method. That is, the touch panels are divided into a resistive type detecting a position pressed by a pressure through a change in a current or voltage value in a state where DC voltage is applied, a capacitive type using capacitance coupling in a state where AC voltage is applied, and an electromagnetic type detecting a selected position as a change in voltage in a state where a magnetic field is applied.